


A new breed of Scout

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi, Pokemon Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: While on their first mission as members of the Survey Corps Alvin and his small group of friends come across a group of strange creatures under attack from Titans. What will happen when Alvin and his team save these creatures...





	1. Introduction

Head trainer Brendon James stood on the platform high above the new crop of cadets. About three hundred, most of them around the ages of eighteen to twenty, two-thirds looked downright terrified. 

'So these are the members of the 151st Cadet Corps?' He thought to himself. Making a mental note of the most scared looking kids, he knew they'd be the first to either quit or die. He continued to survey the new recruits, looking for someone he'd be able to shake up and make an example out of. He was drawn to a tall boy with a mop of messy brown hair stood near the front row. The boy looked almost at ease in these surroundings and also familiar to him. Brendon had found his target. He was going to wipe that smile off the boy's face. He got down from the platform and marched over to the young man 

"What's your name soldier?" He demanded

"Reynolds sir. Alvin Reynolds" 

"Reynolds huh?" That's when it hit Brendon as to why Alvin looked so familiar. He was the son of the commander of the Military Police Regiment- JT Reynolds. 

"And what is so funny?" 

"Nothing sir" Alvin smirked, throwing a sideways glance at his friend stood next to him. 

"Nothing? Well, maybe your fellow cadets would find it amusing to hear about the last time you and I met... You spent the whole day hiding behind your mothers' skirt. So tell me 'Alvie' are you still a momma's boy?" 

"No sir, I'm more of your wife's boy these days" Alvin replied, winking at Brendon. Alvin felt himself flying back before he even saw Brendon raise his fist and the last thing he felt was Brendon's boot digging into his ribs before everything went black. 

Later that night 

When Alvin came too, he found himself alone in the barracks he shared with recruits. Annabelle Kingston, a kind and caring blonde haired girl who had the unnerving ability to put everyone she spoke to at ease. Drake Michaels, a small and shy cadet who kept mostly to himself. Lexie Rockwell, a brunette girl who had opened up to the group on their first night that she only joined the Cadet Corp to support her family and two or three more cadets that Alvin hadn't had the chance to speak to yet. Alvin sat up in his bunk with a large groan, grabbing the spot on his ribs that had been kicked in by Brendon. He was about to strip off his shirt to assess the damage but was stopped by a light knock on the door. 

"Come in" Alvin called out, thinking that it may be an officer conducting a check on the barracks. He was surprised to see Annabelle shuffling through the door, her hands full with what looked like a picnic basket

"Ah, good to see you're awake again. You've been out for a few hours" she smiled warmly, walking over to Alvin's bunk and placing the basket on the floor. 

"I was?" Alvin asked, his mind drawing a blank of the events from earlier in the day. 

"Yeah, can I sit?" Annabelle asked, indicating the end of Alvin's bed. 

"Yeah, sure" Alvin answered, moving his feet to allow the blonde more space. 

"Thanks" She sat down and reached down and grabbed the basket from the floor and placed it on her lap. 

"What's that for?" Alvin asked

"I thought that you might want to have your injuries looked at, and I used to help my parents when I was younger... They were doctors" Annabelle explained. Alvin was taken aback. They barely knew each other and here she was, asking to tend to his (in truth, self-inflicted) wounds. 

"Umm thanks" Alvin muttered. 

"No problems" Annabelle replied, once again flashing that disarming smile. 

"Shirt off... Please" Annabelle ordered softly. Alvin did as he was told, wincing in pain at the movement. 

"Ohhh, that looks quite sore" Annabelle commented

"It's nothing" Alvin lied. 

"Can you sit forward for me please?" 

"Sure" Alvin answered, moving forward like Annabelle wanted. She then made quick work of fastening a bandage tightly around his bruised and battered ribs. 

"Okay, now this might sting a little bit" Annabelle admitted, pulling out a bottle of liquid and a small cotton ball. She opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto the cotton ball before dabbing it gently on the cuts on Alvin's cheeks, causing him to inhale sharply 

"Sorry," Annabelle apologised. 

"It's okay," Alvin told her, screwing his face up as Annabelle continued to clean his cut cheek. 

"There, all done" she smiled as she gently placed a large plaster on the affected area. 

"Thank you" Alvin replied. Annabelle picked up the supplies she had used to clean up Alvin's wounds and stood up to return them. As Annabelle left, Lexie entered the barracks. 

"Hey momma's boy" she greeted as she sat down on the bed next to Alvin's.

"I am NOT a momma's boy" Alvin huffed, Lexie smirked as she got a rise out of him. 

"Oh, my mistake Alvie" Lexie placed extra emphasis on the name Alvie... Alvin rolled his eyes at her 

"Got a problem with me?" Alvin asked 

"Yeah, I do. Why are you here? Why don't you just ask daddy to put you straight into the MPs?" Lexie asked. Alvin spat at the mention of the Military Police. 

"Cause I'd never join those scum" Alvin answered bluntly "The Military Police are corrupt as hell and my 'father' is the worst for it. I'm joining the scouts, you can have my spot in the MPs... I hear it pays well" Alvin shot back, using the fact that Lexie only joined the military to earn money for her family to get back at her. Instead of continuing the argument, Lexie just nodded. 

"Mr rich kid has some one-liners. Impressive" she smiled. Alvin giggled at her reply. He was half expecting her to continue to pick a fight with him. They caught each other's eye and just burst into laughter.

One year later

The cadets were out on the training field, split into groups by their barracks and paired off accordingly. They were to engage in hand to hand combat with each other. Alvin, who was quite easily the strongest from their barracks was paired against Annabelle who had a massive size and weight disadvantage compared to Alvin. He leant in close to her. 

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" he whispered 

"Please be gentle with me" she joked. Living and training together for the past year allowed Annabelle and Alvin to form a close friendship with one another. 

"Aw, but I thought you liked it rough?" He replied with a wink

"Nah, that's Lexie" Annabelle commented a little loudly for Alvin's liking. He shot her a dirty look and hushed her as Lexie was walking past them with her sparring partner. 

"Al... You just gotta man up and ask her" Annabelle advised 

"Gee thanks, I'd never thought of that, come on we'd better get started" Alvin replied 

"Attack or block first?" He asked 

"I'll defend first" 

"Okay," Alvin made a half-hearted attempt to attack his friend, holding back as not to hurt the much smaller girl. 

"REYNOLDS! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Brendon screamed as he watched Alvin's pathetic attempts at taking down Annabelle. 

"Training sir" Alvin replied instantly 

"If that's what you call training then you need to just quit and go back to mommy and daddy" Brendon yelled. 

"Sorry sir but I'm not going full out on someone who isn't as big or as strong as I am. I could seriously hurt her, I'm looking out for my fellow soldier" Alvin answered. Brendon stormed over to Alvin and Annabelle. 

"Okay, then Reynolds. Spar with me" Brendon offered. 

"Sir?" 

"You heard me momma's boy. Spar with me" 

"But sir... I don't want to embarrass you in front of your cadets" Alvin smirked. Alvin barely had time to take his stance when Brendon lunged at him and in the blink of an eye, he had Alvin on his back. 

"Never hold back" Brendon barked at him. Alvin jumped to his feet and began to spar with Brendon to the best of his abilities.

"Not bad" Brendon praised as Alvin showed off his talent at hand to hand combat. 

Later that night, Alvin and Annabelle were in the mess hall when Drake and Lexie walked up to their table and sat down, Drake next to Annabelle and Lexie next to Alvin. 

"Hey, momma's boy, still sore from your ass-kicking earlier?" Lexie teased. 

"I gave as good as I got and hurt or not, I could still take you down" Alvin replied with a grin 

"Try it then, me vs you. After dinner outside our barracks" Lexie challenged 

"You're on" 

"Just don't go crying to mommy when you get your ass kicked by a lil girl" Lexie mocked.

 

"Jeez will you two stop flirting and just fuck already!" Tyler Ward called over from the next table. Alvin turned around to tell Tyler to shut up and missed the pink tinge that spread across her cheeks. 

After everyone had finished with their food, the group made an excited beeline back to the entrance of their barracks. The location for the 'extracurricular' sparring session between Alvin and Lexie. 

"Ready rich boy?" Lexie asked, raising her eyebrow at him 

"Anytime you are farm girl" Alvin shot back at her, both had grown close enough to the other to insult them without the fear of hurting the other. Alvin and Lexie couldn't be more different if they tried. Alvin was tall and muscular while Lexie was short and petite, Alvin had the advantage in terms of strength but Lexie had his beat for pace. Alvin grew up the son of the commander of the Military Police in comfort and wealth. Lexie grew up in a small farming village right on the edge of the wall in desperate poverty. Despite their differences though they had managed to build a strong friendship based on an earned respect for the other. They would tease and mock each other mercilessly but they always knew that when the time came they could depend on one another. 

They locked up and tested their strength against one another. Alvin easily overpowering her but Lexie was more proficient at hand to hand combat than she let on and swept her leg through Alvin's, sending the larger solider to the floor. Alvin to his credit kept hold of Lexie's arm and brought her crashing down to the floor with him. Due to him falling first he accidentally pulled Lexie down on top of him. He stared into her eyes, slightly nervous as they'd never been this close before and before he knew what he was doing, he closed the small space between them and pressed his lips against hers. He heard the shocked gasps of his friends and fellow cadets but the world then went quiet and Lexie put her arm around his neck and pulled him in to deepen their kiss. 

Two years later 

"Congratulations Cadets. You have successfully made it through your training and tomorrow you will be given a chance to join the regiment of your choosing. As you know only the top 10 cadets will be eligible to join the Military Police. The rest of you will have the choice between the Scout regiment or the Wall Garrison" Brendon announced to the 151st Cadet Corps. The cadets listened carefully to Brendon as he explained the roles and requirements of the different regiments 

"And now. I will list the top 10 cadets.  
10th- Lewis Hall  
9th- Oliver Edwards  
8th- Charles Evans  
7th- Annabelle Kingston  
6th- Drake Michaels  
5th- Lexie Rockwell  
4th- Gavin Wallace  
3rd- Tyler Ward  
2nd- Alvin Reynolds  
1st- Johnny Ward  
Congratulations to you all. Dismissed!" 

"REYNOLDS!" Brendon called out, grabbing Alvin's attention

"Yes, sir?" Alvin asked, stopping dead in his tracks. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you again, you've got the makings of a fine soldier and the only thing that stopped you being top of the class is your damn attitude. You're a mouthy little shit" Brendon began

"Thanks, sir" Alvin interrupted. 

"That wasn't a compliment," Brendon told him

"I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong and I was wrong about you. Now go and make your mark... Momma's boy" He added, allowing a small smile to cross his lips. Alvin stood upright, bringing his right fist up to his heart with his left arm bent behind his back. Saluting his superior officer. Brendon returned the salute and briskly walked away. 

"2nd in the year! I'm so proud of you!" Lexie beamed, running up to Alvin and throwing her arms around him. 

"Thanks, not bad for a rich kid eh?" Alvin joked. 

"So... Where are we all going?" Johnny asked as the rest of the top ten cadets joined Alvin and Lexie. 

"Garrison Regiment" Tyler answered. 

"Me too" Gavin Wallace 

"I'm going to the Military Police" Johnny admitted. Lewis Hall, Oliver Edwards and Charles Evans murmured that they were also going to the Military Police. 

"I'm gonna be a scout" Alvin boasted proudly. 

"I'm going into the Survey Corps too" Drake added

"Me too," Annabelle told them

"And me" Lexie announced. 

"So I guess this is gonna be our last night together?" Johnny commented.

"I guess so" Alvin agreed. Suddenly the mood changed from one of celebration to a sombre realisation that this could be the last time this group of friends ever see each other. The group couldn't bare to look each other in the eye, Standing round in an awkward silence until

"We should get pissed and enjoy this last night" Drake suggested, much to the surprise of everyone around him. Cheers of approval followed as the group of ten made their way to the nearest bar. 

Later that evening

"Alvie, what's wrong?" Lexie asked, walking over to where her boyfriend was sat, alone and staring out the window. He looked up at her and sighed. 

"Can you do something for me?" Alvin asked. Lexie sat down opposite him and took his hand

"What is it?" 

"I don't want you to join the scouts. Tomorrow, will you please sign for the MPs" 

"What?" Lexie repeated. 

"Alvin... We've worked too hard these past three years, all with the goal of joining the scouts. No way am I not joining them" 

"Lexie, you've seen what Titans can do first hand. I love you and I just want you to be safe" 

"I love you too, but my mind is made up. Sorry baby but I want you safe too, we're in this together. I'm gonna watch your back like I know you'll watch mine" Lexie leant over the table and pressed her lips against his. 

"Congratulations cadets. Welcome to the Survey Corps. I am Commander Evan Styles. This is Section Commander Lola Davis and Luitenant Taki Kamiya" Evan introduced himself and the section commander to the group of new recruits. 

"I know this is short notice and we're throwing you into the deep end here but you will be joining us on an expedition beyond the walls tomorrow. We will be going out in three different teams. New recruits- Reynolds, Rockwell, Kingston and Drake will be with Section Commander Davis. Recruits- Aarons, Marino, Davey and Wilson will be with myself and recruits- Jericho, Boating, Taylor and Crouch will be with Luitenant Taki. Go and pick up your new uniform, your ODM gear and pick out a horse. Dismissed" 

Alvin made his way into his new barracks. New uniform in hand. He sat down on his bed and opened up his jacket, beaming brightly as the crossed swords he wore as a cadet and now been replaced by the famous 'Wings of Freedom' 

"Hey, ready to go and pick out a horse?" Lexie asked, coming into the room. Already wearing her new uniform. 

"Yeah, let's go" Alvin smiled, taking off his old jacket and putting on his new Survey Corp one. Alvin stood up, linked arms with Lexie and the pair made their way out to the stables. 

"Good afternoon scouts" Lola Davis greeted warmly. Lola was a short woman, with a very well endowed chest and light brown hair. Warm and kind. All the scouts loved her as she always made herself available to anyone that needed advice or just someone to talk to. 

"Section Commander Davis" Alvin addressed her properly, saluting as he did. 

"No need to be so formal here solider... Reynolds correct? The Mommas boy of the 151st if I heard correctly" 

"I am not a Momma's boy" Alvin muttered to himself

"Yeah, we'll see about that... Sweetie" Lola purred with a wink. Turning around and leaving Alvin flustered as he was not expecting that from his new senior officer. 

"Okay, let's get you two a horse each" Lola smiled. She looked the pair up and down 

"Okay, Alvin, I think this will be the horse for you" Lola led Alvin over to a large black horse 

"This is Dashie, one of the strongest and fastest horses we have. Perfect for the top ranking cadet to join the Scouts." She explained, Alvin reached out and stroked Dashie's mane 

"And for you Lexie... This is AJ. Pacey and agile" Lola led Lexie over to a smaller chestnut coloured horse. 

"He's gorgeous" Lexie commented. At that moment Drake and Annabelle came back into the stable, each leading a horseback. 

"Hey 'Belle, Drake" Alvin greeted 

"Who are your two horses?" He asked

"This is Elusive" Annabelle proudly showed off her colt 

"And this is Twily, she's gonna be my filly in the stable" Drake explained

"Alvin, Lexie... I want you both to take Dashie and AJ out for a little trot, get to know each other, Okay?" 

"Yes Ma'am" Alvin and Lexie replied. 

The pair returned half an hour later. Alvin leading Dashie back into the stable by hand, blood trickling down the right side of his face. Closely followed by a giggling Lexie

"Oh sweetie, what happened to you?" Lola asked, rushing over to see what Alvin had done to himself

"He fell off about five times" Lexie snorted, trying and failing to contain her laughter. 

"You're my girlfriend. You're not meant to be laughing!" Alvin shot back at her 

"Aww. I'm sowwy baby, would you like me to kiss it better?" Lexie asked in a mocking tone 

"Shut up" Alvin replied all while Lola was quickly wiping his cut clean before taping it up. 

"You'll be fine with a good nights rest," Lola told him. Dismissing the group of scouts to the mess hall. 

The next day

Lola, Alvin, Lexie, Annabelle and Drake began to ride out into Titan territory. 

"How are we all feeling?" Lola asked the group, concerned for the mental state of her scouts. This being their first expedition beyond the walls. 

"Terrified" Lexie answered 

"Nervous" Annabelle and Drake replied in unison

"Excited" Alvin lied, trying to cover up the nerves he was feeling

"Good to hear it momma's boy" 

"I am NOT a momma's boy" Alvin reminded her. He was waiting for her reply but it never came instead he heard her shout

"TITANS INCOMING!" Alvin drew out his blade and nudged Dashie closer to Lexie. 

"Scouts! This is it, everything you've trained for. Put it to good use!" Lola yelled out to them as they all drew out their blades and propelled themselves into the air on the ODM gear. Alvin and Lexie flew to a Titan they guessed to be around the 15M mark. They glanced at each other and nodded. about to perform a double team manoeuvre they had perfected over the years they spent in the Cadet Corps. Alvin took out the Titan's right leg while Lexie worked on the left leg. They watched it fall flat on its face before both attacking the Titan's nape. They shot up into the sky and watched as it evaporated before shooting off to take on more Titans. 

"Please... Help us!" A bodiless voice called out. 

"Did you just hear that?" Alvin asked, thinking he had heard that voice in his head

"You heard it too?" Lexie questioned, also thinking she was the only one to have heard the plea for help. 

"It sounded like it came from over there" Alvin pointed towards a small group of Titans moving towards the forest of giant trees. They fired their anchors into a nearby tree and swung to where the Titans were gathering, finding that Lola, Annabelle and Drake had also heard the cry for help. 

"Please... We need help!" Came the voice again. Alvin dived towards the closest Titan and cut clean through its nape. Lexie tried to do the same but was caught in the vice-like grip of a Titan... Alvin saw the past three years he'd spent falling in love with her flash before his eyes as he raced towards that Titan, disregarding the nape. Alvin targeted the wrist of the hand that held Lexie in. Freeing her from near certain death. 

"Thank you" Lexie gasped. 

"AND THIS IS WHY I WANTED YOU IN THE MILITARY POLICE" Alvin yelled at her as he sliced through another Titan's nape

"I swear to god if we survive this... I'm gonna do the stupidest thing I can think of!" 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Lexie shouted back at him. 

"MARRY YOU!" He screamed. Lola decimated the last Titan and the team of scouts touched down on the ground where the voice they had heard had been calling from. After making sure there were no more Titans in the area, she turned to Alvin and Lexie 

"I guess congratulations are in order?" They were about to answer when they were stopped by a group of small creatures come out from hiding behind a tree... one was white and green with piercing red eyes wearing what looked like a white skirt with green leggings. Another looked like a blue fox but it stood on two legs and had markings like a black mask on its face. One was just a blue turtle that also stood on two legs rather than four. One was a blue and black cat-like creature and the last creature looked (for lack of a better word) like a living balloon. 

"Kirlia" 

"Squirtle" 

"Riolu" 

"Shinx" 

"Thank you so much for your help. We do not know where we are" A voice spoke but none of the creatures moved their moves. 

"Are you using telepathy?" Lola asked 

"I am yes" Kirlia answered. 

"Section Commander, what are these... Animals? What are we going to do?" Alvin asked 

"I don't know, but Titans never go after animals, but they went after these creatures. I think for now we should take them back with us to research them" Lola answered.


	2. Question

"Quickly, let's pick them up and carry them back on the horses" Lola instructed. Each cadet picked up one of the animals that they had saved from the Titans, Alvin took the small blue and black fox-like creature, Drake picked up the small blue turtle, Lexie took hold of black and blue cat "thing" Annabelle took what Alvin had mentally dubbed 'the living ballon' and Lola grabbed hold of the creature that was using telekinesis to communicate with them. Once they made sure the creatures were secured on their horses the small team made a swift retreat back behind the safety of the walls.   
The small creature now nestled safely between Alvin's legs craned its neck up to look at Alvin. Sweat and blood making his hair stick to his forehead, arms out in front of him, holding tightly onto Dashie's reigns, jaw clenched as he focused on getting them back to safety. The creature turned back around and stuck it's own arms out as if it was holding onto horses reigns. Annabelle let out a small giggle as she spotted what was happening. 

"OPEN THE GATE!" Lola screamed out as her team approached the gate defending the Shiganshina district. The Wall Garrison soldiers on top of the wall lept into action immediately and began to open the gate to allow them safe passage through to Shiganshina. She found Commander Evan waiting for her, arms folded, blood staining his uniform. 

"Sir" Lola saluted as she vaulted down from her horse. 

"Section commander Davis, glad to see your squad has returned in one piece" He began, he glanced over her shoulder and took note of the creatures her team had saved 

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked, indicating the animals. 

"With all due respect sir, I'd rather discuss this with you in private" Lola answered. Evan didn't give an answer. He just nodded curtly and turned away, heading back to the scouts' new headquarters. Lola turned around to her team. 

"Keep these creatures safe while myself and Commander Evan try to work out what will happen with them" she ordered 

"Yes Ma'am" 

"Dismissed" 

Once Alvin and his friends returned their horses to the stables he threw his arms around Lexie's and Drake's shoulders, while behind him his little blue and black fox did the same to the creatures that had been riding with Lexie and Drake. 

"So how many kills today?" Alvin asked

"One" Lexie answered 

"None, but one assist" Drake told them 

"No kills, two assists" Annabelle confessed 

"Three kills and one assist" Alvin boasted "Pub to celebrate?" He asked his friends

"What about these?" Drake wondered, indicating their little tagalongs 

"They'll be fine" Alvin dismissed the worries of his friend with a dismissive wave of his hand. Alvin didn't allow anyone to get another word in as he led his friends to the nearest pub. Alvin got a round of drinks in for him and friends. He sat down and passed the drinks out. 

"Thanks, man" Drake raised his tankard to his friend. 

"Cheers Momma's boy" Annabelle teased as she poked her tongue out at him, resulting in a glare from Alvin 

"Thank you" Lexie smiled 

"So Lex... You never did answer my question earlier" 

"What question?" 

"The one about marrying me" 

"You never asked me, you just told me if I ever got nearly killed again you'd do 'something stupid like marry me' I believe was the term you used" Lexie answered 

"Oh... Yeah, hehe" Alvin grinned sheepishly as he took a swig of his ale. He looked down as he felt a tugging on his sleeve. 

"Riolu, Lu, Rio" the blue and black fox was indicating towards Alvin's drink. 

"Huh, you want some of this?" Alvin asked bemused

"Rio!" he answered back 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Drake asked

"They'll be fine" Alvin dismissed, repeating his statement from earlier in the night. He turned his attention back to his little friend. 

"Hmm okay then, Riolu? Was it?" Alvin smiled, lowering the tankard down enough that Riolu (which Alvin was now guessing was the creatures name) could have a sip,

"Rio!" Riolu beamed, liking the taste he began to drink more. The others looked down to the floor to see their new 'partners' all looking worn out and thirsty. Each one of them followed Alvin's lead and allowed them to sip. 

The group soon discovered that all these creatures were able to communicate were their names. Alvin had partnered himself up with Riolu, Drake with the blue turtle named Squirtle, Lexie with the blue and black cat-like creature Shinx and Annabelle was now teamed with the 'living ballon' they now knew was called Jigglypuff. The group now began to wonder what will happen to these creatures as Lola was now arguing the case that they should be kept and tested to see if they could be of use to the scouts. 

"So Section Commander Davis. Care to explain your actions in bringing these... Things, back behind the wall?" Evan asked. Lola tensed up as she began to explain her decision. 

"Sir, as you are well aware Titans, even abnormals are only interested in humans, but we found these creatures..." 

"Pokemon, we're called Pokemon" Kirlia informed them, Evan's jaw dropped as he saw first hand Kilia's psychic abilities. 

"These Pokemon... Were being attacked by Titans, and as you've just seen this Pokemon has displayed telekinetic powers. What happens if the others also have powers such as these?" Lola argued

"You're suggesting 'using' these uhh... Pokemon?" Evan questioned

"Not using sir... I want to work with them, as partners, as comrades" Lola answered. Even let out a huff and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, mulling over Lola's argument. 

Later that night. Alvin kicked off his underwear and stepped under the hot water, unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t alone. Riolu, as Alvin had come to understand was his name had snuck in undetected. He looked up at Alvin and began copying Alvin’s motions of washing his hair

“What the HELL!!” Alvin yelled out when he finally did notice his tiny copycat. Covering himself as fast as he could. He stepped out from under the shower, reaching for his towel when Section Commander Davis burst in on him. Alvin had a towel in hand and nothing else as he froze... Naked in front of his commanding officer. 

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! CAN'T A GUY SHOWER IN PEACE" He yelled out in frustration 

"Did you need someone to get your back Momma's boy?" Lola smirked. Alvin glared at her as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his midsection 

"I'm not a Momma's boy!" Alvin snapped "What do you want Section Commander?" Alvin asked 

"I'm here to collect your Pokemon, we've discovered that the creatures we rescued are called Pokemon" 

"What for?" Alvin enquired, raising his eyebrow 

"We want to run a few tests on them" Lola answered "Nothing that will hurt them" she added hastily upon seeing the look on Alvin's face. 

"Okay" Alvin agreed, Riolu looked up at Alvin with large trusting eyes. 

"Don't hurt him" Alvin warned. 

"You can come with me if you want to start with" Lola offered. 

"Fine, give me a moment to get dressed again" 

"Sure... I'll just... Wait outside" Lola said, smirking again as she left the shower room. Alvin quickly threw his uniform back on and led Riolu outside the showers 

"So where are we going?" Alvin asked

"The Scout Regiment labs" Lola answered, leading the way. 

Alvin threw himself down onto his bed. Sitting up, he looked around the room to see his friends sitting around, no sign of their Pokemon partners anywhere. 

"Your partners got taken too?" He asked his friends 

"Yeah" They replied in unison

"I really wish I knew what was happening to them" Alvin admitted.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Alvie" Lexie reassured him 

"I hope so" 

"I can't just sit here waiting to find out what's going on. We need to take our minds off it. Who's for some night training?" Drake asked. 

"I'm up for it" Annabelle answered 

"Me too" Lexie agreed 

"Sure" Alvin muttered, his mind still on what could be happening to Riolu. Alvin quickly slid his hand under his pillow and pulled something out and stuck it into his pocket. The group left the boys barracks and made their way over to the store's room. They picked up their ODM gear and strapped it onto themselves, left the stores room and fired themselves up onto the nearest rooftop. 

"Okay... This is how we're gonna do this. We split into teams of two. Alvin and Lexie together and Annabelle and myself together, we each take a separate direction from this rooftop and we make our way to the gate. On top of the wall is the finish line. First team there wins" Drake instructed. 

"See you two at the finish line" Alvin grinned confidently 

"Three... Two... One... GO" Drake ordered. Firing off his ODM gear. He and Annabelle went off to the left, leaving Alvin and Lexie to go right. 

Alvin and Lexie touched down on top of Wall Maria. Looking around there was no sign of Annabelle or Drake. 

"Ha, we won! Team Alvexie is unstoppable!" Lexie cheered, placing her arm around his shoulders. 

"Alvexie?" Alvin asked

"It's a mash-up... Alvin and Lexie" Lexie explained 

"Please... Don't ever do that again" Alvin giggled

"Awww... You're no fun" Lexie teased. Alvin looked down over Wall Maria. Looking out into Titan territory. 

"This was where we were stood... When I first told you that I love you" 

"It was?" Lexie asked 

"Yeah, not long after our first kiss" Alvin admitted   
\---------------------------------------------------------

Alvin touched down on top of Wall Maria. He walked over to where Lexie was sat on the edge, her feet dangling off the wall, overlooking Titan country. 

"Hey, Lex. You wanted me to meet you here?" Alvin asked, sitting down next to her. 

"Hiya Alvie, yeah. I did" She answered, turning to look him in the eye

"What happened to you?" noticing the black eye Alvin was now sporting on the left side of his face. 

"... I was sparring against Brendon" Alvin answered hesitantly

"Where you mouthing off again?" Lexie enquired, folding her arms. 

"Maybe?" He grinned slyly

"You're impossible, you know that right?" Lexie rolled her eyes at him. 

"I know" Alvin smirked

"So what did you want to meet me up here for?" Alvin asked, tone turning serious again. 

"I wanna know why are you so dead set on joining the Survey Corp?" Lexie asked him 

"Oh wow, a loaded question... To be honest with you I just want to take back what is rightfully ours. This world belongs to humanity and I want to do my part in taking it back" Alvin told her, a conviction in his voice that Lexie had never heard from him before. 

"Okay" 

"Okay?" Alvin repeated

"I only asked because I've been thinking about my future, about where I'm going to go if I complete the training" 

"When you complete the training" Alvin interrupted. 

"I know I'm nowhere near the top five cadets but I was hoping to at least make the top ten and have all three regiments open to me but hearing you speak right now and getting to know you first as a person and then as my partner. I know what I'm going to do now... I'm joining the Scouts" she told him. 

"Lexie... There's something I want to tell you... Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew there was something different about you, even when we had our differences when we first met, I knew you'd be a comrade I could count on in battle and then you became a friend I could depend on and now you've become a partner I can trust with my life" Alvin began. Lexie listened intently as Alvin spoke. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say to you is... I've fallen in love with you" Alvin admitted. Lexie was speechless.   
\---------------------------------------------------------

Lexie cast her mind back to that day, a smile creeping onto her face as she recalled that moment. 

"Oh yeah" 

"We were sat right here" Alvin reminded her, leading her over to the same spot. "So I think it's only fair that I do this in the same place" Alvin dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out what he had picked up from under his pillow earlier. He knelt down and opened the box he had in his hand. 

"Lexie Rockwell... Will you marry me?" Alvin asked.


	3. Answer

Lexie's jaw dropped as she looked down at Alvin, engagement ring in hand. Alvin looking back up at her with hope in his eyes. Hope that is seldom seen in the eyes of Scouts. 

"Alvie... Yes. I'll marry you" Lexie answered, dropping to her knees, wrapping her arms around him. Alvin pulled away from her and picked the ring up from the box and gently worked it onto her left ring finger. Lexie leaned in and pressed her lips against Alvin's. Time seemed to stand still for them as their lips met. So focused on each other were Alvin and Lexie they didn't realise they were no longer alone

"See, I knew it was a good idea to let these two win the race here" Drake joked, snapping Alvin and Lexie back to reality. Drake and Annabelle spotted the discarded box by Alvin's knee and the ring that now sat proudly on Lexie's finger 

"Congratulations guys, you're made for each other" he added with a more serious tone. 

"Congrats you two" Annabelle beamed. Alvin and Lexie stood up, holding each other's hand they thanked their friends.

Lola sat down in the scout regiments science block office. Kirlia at her side. Yawning loudly as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Her train of thought derailed as Commander Evan Styles entered 

"Commander" Lola greeted, jumping to her feet and saluting. 

"At ease Section Commander" Evan replied, returning her salute. 

"Any updates on these tests of yours?" Evan enquired. 

"Progress is slow sir. It will take some time to learn all we need too, even with their help" Lola admitted. 

"Keep working hard, but in the meantime, by orders of Commander Jack Jarret you, Alvin Reynolds, Annabelle Kingston, Drake Michaels and Lexie Rockwell are hereby grounded until further notice" 

"Grounded sir?" Lola asked

"You are not to join in on any scouting missions. Until these tests of yours are complete and we will then have a look at the situation" Evan clarified. Lola couldn't help the scowl that crossed her face. 

"Understood... Sir" Lola muttered through gritted teeth. Evan turned around and walked out, leaving Lola and Kirlia to their studies again. 

"Are you in trouble Ms Davis?" Kirlia asked, looking up at the tired looking Lola 

"No, no trouble" Lola answered. She continued to read through the papers she had been compiling while running her tests on the Pokemon but her focus was waning due to the announcement from her Commanding officer. She stood up and stormed out of her office. Kirlia jumped at the sudden movement but quickly ran out after Lola. 

Back in the Scouts barracks Alvin and Lexie were sat on his bed, Lexie resting her head on his shoulder, Annabelle and Drake sat on Drake's bed. Annabelle looking over at Alvin, a small smile etched on her face. Happy for her friend. Casting her mind back to their first meeting, back when they were children. Even if Alvin couldn't remember it. It was a day Annabelle would never forget. The day she lost her father.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
JT Reynolds, with his wife, Lily and young son Alvin were stood outside a modest house sat right in the middle of the Trost district inside Wall Rose. Alvin had a tight grip on his mother's hand, who like her husband was in full uniform. JT Reynolds of the Military Police and Lily Reynolds of the Wall Garrison. 

"Mommy, why are we here?" Alvin asked, looking up at his mother. 

"Mommy and Daddy have work to do" Lily answered, forcing a smile for her son. JT knocked on the door and took a step back, muffled voices were heard inside, followed by the sounds of locks clicking as the door was opened to the Reynolds family, inside stood a blonde girl of similar age to Alvin, JT knelt down so he was eye level with the little girl. 

"Hello there, is your mommy home?" 

"MOM! SOMEBODY HERE TO SEE YOU!" The little girl called out. Moments later a woman came to the door, she had darker hair than the little girl but the same striking blue eyes. She took one look at JT and Lily and invited them inside. Alvin followed his parents inside, holding onto his mother's hand, half hiding behind her. 

"Hi, I'm Annabelle" the little blonde girl greeted him with a friendly smile, Alvin didn't say a word but looked up at his mother 

"Don't be rude Alvie, say hello" Lily encouraged 

"Hello, I'm Alvin" He replied.

"Annabelle, wanna show Alvin around? Maybe you two can go and play with Elizabeth" Annabelle's mother suggested 

"Sure mom, c'mon Alvin" Annabelle beamed, dragging Alvin away from his mother. 

"Take a seat" Mrs Kingston offered to JT and Lily, they sat down with Annabelle's mother sitting opposite them

"I'm sure you know why we're here Meg" JT began

"It's Chris right?" Meg asked 

"I'm afraid so, he was part of a recon team sent out beyond Wall Maria from Shinganshina but they ran into titans. Chris fought valiantly but in the end, he and the rest of his team were defeated" JT informed her 

"He... He shouldn't have gone. He was a doctor! But the scouts, they were short and they took anybody they saw as physically able..." 

"We're so sorry for your loss" Lily offered her condolences and as per Scout Regiment customs she handed over Chris' uniform to Meg. 

"Damn those Titans!" Meg choked, no longer able to hold back her tears. 

Upstairs, Annabelle, Elizabeth and Alvin heard the commotion and being young and curious went down to check what was happening. The three kids found Annabelle and Elizabeth's mother in tears with Alvin's parents comforting her. 

"Mommy?" Annabelle whispered 

"Anna, Liz, come here" Meg sobbed, beckoning towards her two young daughters, they ran into her arms and embraced tightly.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabelle couldn't imagine that the little boy she met all those years ago would become such an important part of her life. Even if he didn't remember her at first when they met again as Cadets.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Annabelle dumped the first aid supplies she borrowed to tend to Alvin's injuries back where she found them. 

"I still can't believe that he didn't recognise me!" She muttered to herself as she made her way back to the barracks. 

"Though, I suppose it was ten years ago" She argued with herself 

"Well... I'm gonna make sure he doesn't forget me again" She promised the night sky. Annabelle walked back into the barracks. 

"Alvin?" 

"Yeah?" Alvin asked, sitting up to face the blonde. 

"You don't remember me... Do you?" Annabelle enquired. Alvin just stared at her with a blank look on his face

"Am I meant to?" 

"We met once, about ten years ago? You came with your parents when they came to speak to my mother about... About my dad" Annabelle reminded him. The realisation crept over Alvin's face slowly. 

"OH!" Alvin stated as he was finally recalling that day. 

"Sorry about your dad" Alvin muttered the first thing that came into his head. 

"It's fine" Annabelle commented, stiffening up a little bit.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Commander Styles!" Lola called out as she chased down her commanding officer 

"Yes?" He asked, turning around to face her

"Why are my team and I grounded? I'd appreciate an explanation" Lola answered 

"You're grounded because the alternative is you five being executed and your creatures..." 

"Pokemon" Lola interrupted

"Your Pokemon... being dissected. Understood Section Commander?" 

"Understood, sir" Lola scowled at him. Back inside the laboratory Riolu, who had heard the argument between Lola and Evan jumped up to the window to see what was going on. He saw Lola storming off in the same direction she brought him earlier... Riolu knew that she was going to see Alvin, he wanted to see him too. He like his fellow Pokemon were under quarantine. He jumped back down from the window, sat down with his arms crossed in a huff

"Rio!" 

"Shinx, shin" Shinx replied, trying to calm his friend down. 

Lola, who was still annoyed by the news that she and her team had been grounded from future scouting missions stormed into the barracks where she was hoping to find her team but the barracks were empty. 

"Where could they be Ms Davis?" Kirlia asked 

"I don't know and no need to keep calling me 'Ms Davis' Lola is fine" Lola corrected the physic Pokemon. 

"Lola! I think I hear someone coming" Kirlia announced. Lola listened carefully and like Kirlia had told her, she could hear someone singing (very badly) 

"She said YES! She's gonna be my wife, she is the looooveeeeee offffff myyy lifeeeeee.... LEXIEEEEEEE ROCK-WWWWWEEEEELLLLL" Alvin sang as he staggered back to the barracks, being held up by an amused looking Drake and an exasperated Lexie 

"Alvin! You're such a pain in the ass!" Lexie hissed at him 

"Why did you have to go and get so drunk?" 

Causee.... I'm getting married, it saaa Selebratchon" Alvin slurred. Lexie rolled her eyes at her fiance. 

"Section Commander? What are you doing here?" Lexie asked as she spotted Lola and Kirlia waiting for them outside their barracks. 

"I've got some bad news. Umm, do you wanna put him down first?" Lola asked, indicating the barely standing Alvin 

"Good idea" Lexie agreed, helping him into the barracks and dumping him down on his bed. 

"So what's the bad news?" Drake asked 

"Where is Annabelle? I'll tell you when all four of you are here" 

"I'm here" Annabelle called out as she walked into the barracks, carrying everybody's coats 

"I was visited by Commander Evan earlier this evening and he told me that until we can prove that our Pokemon friends are useful and can help us in our fight against the Titans we're grounded... Meaning we're not to be selected for scouting missions beyond the walls until the powers that be decide otherwise" Lola explained. 

"THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT" Alvin yelled, sitting bolt upright in his bunk. With a struggle, he made it to his feet and very shakily made his way towards the exit of the barracks. 

"I'm gonna go and sort this out right now!" He announced loudly. Lola closed the distance between the two of them immediately.   
She grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him up against the wall. 

"Listen to me, Alvin! You are not going anywhere. Especially not in your current state. You are going to do nothing and let me deal with this. Understood solider?" Lola growled at him 

"Understood" Alvin replied.


	4. Home

Lola let go of Alvin and allowed him to move away from the wall she had him pinned up against. Alvin pouted as he made his way back to his bunk

"Good boy" Lola praised as he lay back down

"I'm getting you back for that" Alvin threatened 

"Baby. Don't" Lexie warned 

"Reynolds... You're drunk so I'm gonna let that slide but ever threaten me again and I will make your life a living hell. Understood?" Lola explained, her voice was ice cold. Alvin sat up, wanting to stare out his section commander but dropped his gaze immediately when he saw the look in her eye. 

"Understood" he muttered defeated.

"Good. Goodnight scouts" Lola said before turning around and walking out of the barracks. 

The next morning 

"Ughhh, what happened last night?" Alvin groaned, placing his hands on his head, trying to stop his headache 

"Well, firstly we got engaged" Lexie began 

"Then we all went out drinking to celebrate" Drake continued 

"Finally section commander Davis came in to tell us we're grounded from future missions and you went into one and threatened her" Annabelle finished 

"Oh... Good night then?" Alvin grinned sheepishly

"She had you pinned up against the wall Alvie, I think you might have pushed too far this time, you gotta go and apologise," Lexie told him. The grin disappeared from Alvin's lips

"Okay, I'll go see her later" Alvin agreed 

"But first we've got drills to run" he added, getting out of bed, he grabbed his towel and shower supplies and made his way out to the shower block. 

Alvin, Lexie, Annabelle and Drake made their way down to the training camp where they found Lola waiting for them. 

"Good morning Scouts" Lola greeted, standing between them and the camp. 

"Good morning Section Commander" they replied in unison, saluting their superior officer 

"You will not be training here today. While we are grounded we're going to be working non stop with our Pokemon" Lola explained to them 

"Understood Section Commander, but why if I may ask?" Drake questioned 

"You may ask. It's because as soon as we can prove that our Pokemon can aid us in our struggles against the Titans we along with our Pokemon will be selected for active duty again" Lola answered 

"Let's get going then" Drake announced to the group of scouts

"Not so fast... Kingston, Rockwell and Michaels. You will be with me working with our Pokemon... Reynolds..." Alvin gulped as his eyes met his Section Commanders gaze 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"You will not be training with the rest of us, at least not right now. You are requested at your family home inside Wall Sina" Lola told him, Alvin let out a small sigh of relief, fearing his dismissal after his actions the night before. 

"Your horse has been readied for you, report back to me as soon as you return. Dismissed solider" Lola added 

"Yes ma'am" Alvin answered, saluting before turning around and making his way to the stables. 

Alvin rode onto the pathway of his family estate. Surprised to find his father's stable boy waiting for him. 

"Good afternoon Master Reynolds, your father is waiting for you in the master bedroom, I will take..." the stable boy began

"Dashie" Alvin informed him 

"I will take Dashie to the family's stables until you're ready to leave" 

"Thank you" Alvin replied, dismounting his stead and giving the reigns to the young boy. 

"Greetings Master Reynolds. You are required in the master bedroom by your father" Mr Mulderey, the family's butler informed him

"Wonder what that bastard wants now" Alvin muttered as he made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. Alvin knocked on the door and entered quietly. A small gasp escaping his lips as he saw his mother in bed, surrounded by his father JT Reynolds, his younger sister, Tammy Reynolds and his uncles. Malcolm and Simon Shaw 

"What... What's going on?" Alvin asked 

"Oh, Allie" Tammy cried, rushing over to her brother and throwing her arms around him. Alvin returned his sister's embrace

"Hey, mouse, what's happening?" Alvin repeated as Tammy let go of him 

"Follow me" she commanded grabbing his hand and leading him out of the master bedroom. Tammy shut the door behind them and let the tears she'd been holding back fall freely down her cheeks. 

"Mouse?" Alvin whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I... It's mom, she's d-d-dying" Tammy choked 

"What? How?" 

"The doctors say it's a disease that attacks her immune system. 

"Is there..." Alvin began 

"There's no cure" Tammy answered his question before he finished asking it. 

"How long has she got?" 

"Anywhere between a few hours to a few days," Tammy told him 

"Can I... Can I see her?" Alvin enquired. Tammy nodded and opened the door to let them back inside. Alvin walked right over to his mothers' bedside.

Lily Reynolds died seven hours later, surrounded by her loving family. Once her body was taken away, the Reynolds family sat around in silence until Alvin broke it by announcing that he had to leave to return to Shinganshina for work. 

"Goodbye Uncle Simon, uncle Malcolm" Alvin shook his two uncles hands as he bade them farewell. 

"Take care of yourself kid" Simon replied 

"Yeah, don't get eaten" Malcolm joked 

"Bye Mouse, see you soon" Alvin whispered, pulling his little sister into a tight hug

"Bye Allie, I'm gonna miss you" Tammy admitted. Alvin let go of her and walked straight past his father without so much as a glance. He left the house and made his way to the stable where Dashie was being kept. He saddled her up and rode off towards Shinganshina as quickly as he could, tears stinging his eyes as he rode. His heart breaking as he replayed the last conversation he had with his mother.   
_______________________________________________________________  
"Al, how's the scout life going?" Lily asked, her voice weak 

"It's great. I'm with the best people, I have the best officers. I'm fighting hard every day for humanity" Alvin answered 

"Good. You're doing a wonderful thing in the scouts. Promise me that you'll always..." Lily began, but her voice became so quiet Alvin had to lean right in to hear her. His eyes widened in shock as he listened to what his mother was asking of him. 

"I... I promise. Until the end" Alvin replied, taking his mothers hand in his own.  
_______________________________________________________________

He wiped the tears from his eyes on his sleeve as he continued the lonely road back to his new home.


End file.
